Ability Points
Ability Points, often shortened to AP or ABP, are a system created by Hiroyuki Ito and used to learn abilities. They are usually gained from battles. Generally, the player will not get very many Ability Points from battle unless they are in the final dungeon or in a special area where Ability Points are plentiful. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Known as ABP, these are used to level up the current Job class. The character learns either a Command or a Support ability, which they can then use while utilizing other Jobs. Final Fantasy VI Called Magic AP (originally '''Magic Points'); used to learn spells from espers. Each AP gives a certain percentage of spell to character that has an esper equipped. After reaching 100%, they learn the spell permanently. Every spell has a different growth rate. AP is also used in Terra's Trance. The more AP she has, the longer her Trance gauge lasts. Gogo cannot equip espers. Instead, s/he can mimic all the magic on the current party s/he is on. Characters that can earn AP in battle are the only ones who can dispel the curse on the Cursed Shield. Since Gogo cannot learn magic nor equip espers, s/he cannot earn AP in battle. Theoretically, the same would happen to Umaro if he could equip shields. All guest characters cannot earn any Magic AP. ''Final Fantasy VII Used to increase the level of Materia. This allows the Materia to have more spells, or abilities. When the Materia is Mastered, a replica Materia at level 1 will be created. Barret's ultimate weapon, the Missing Score's power is increased by the amount of AP on the Materia it is holding. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- AP in ''Crisis Core is instead an MP-like stat that allows Zack to perform basic blocking and dodging, and also consumed by using special physical attacks and abilities with the appropriate Command Materia. The item Soma is used to recover lost AP, and is instantly recovered with an Elixir. ''Final Fantasy VIII Used to make Guardian Forces learn abilities. Final Fantasy IX Used to learn abilities embedded in equipped equipment. If a character equips several items which teach the same ability, AP growth is increased for that particular ability. Equipping the Ability Up passive ability doubles the AP earned. At the end of the battle, characters that are KO'd or inflicted with the Virus status will not receive AP. Final Fantasy X AP in this installment replaces the usual role of EXP. The AP gained will allow the player to gain Sphere Levels, which are used to move around the Sphere Grid. Final Fantasy X-2 Ability Points are used to learn the abilities of the equipped Dressphere. AP is earned when defeating enemies (usually 1 AP standard and 2 AP for an Oversouled monster); and also by using the abilities of the Dresspheres. Final Fantasy XII License Points, abbreviated LP, are points gained by defeating enemies and are used to buy licenses. To wield, wear or master anything, a license must first be bought. After buying the license, one will become able to wield the weapon, wear the armor/hat/helm or master the Magick or Technick that the license was for, granted that the specific item has been bought as well. One must likewise buy the license of Summons, to be able to summon a creature. However, when one character has bought the summon license, s/he will be the '''only' one with the license to that summon, as it disappears completely from the License Board of the other characters. The same goes for Quickenings. ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Final Fantasy XIII doesn't have separate EXP and AP points, but, rather, the two are rolled into one with the use of Crystogen Points (known as Crystal Points in the Japanese version). CP is gained by winning battles and used to increase character attributes and to learn new abilities in Crystarium System. The maximum amount of CP a character can hold is 999,999. Crystogen Points are gained from all battles, boss and regular battles alike, but the party will not gain any CP before they become l'Cie in the third chapter of Final Fantasy XIII; battles won in chapters one and two just gain item drops. Even after mastering the Crystarium System party members keep gaining CP from battles. Obtaining the Growth Egg in Mission 55 will double CP gained from enemies. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The system is similar in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Serah and Noel gain CP from battles since the beginning and can use them to gain new abilities and stat boosts in the Crystarium System. Paradigm Pack monsters do not gain CP from battles, but must be given items to advance them through their Crystaria. Lightning, who is playable in the prologue, will not gain CP from her battles, but if she is obtained as a Paradigm Pack monster, she can be advanced in the Crystarium System similar to other Paradigm Pack monsters. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Called Job Points in ''Final Fantasy Tactics, a unit earns Job Points when performing actions. Other units with access to the same Job also earn Job Points (referred to as spillover JP). Earning JP can be enhanced with the Gained JP Up support ability and Move-Get JP movement ability. JP are also gained from completing propositions. With JP, the player is able to access new skills and spells for the unit. In the original PS version, there is a JP Scroll Glitch that lets the player get 9,999 JP without effort. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ability Points are gained from successfully completing missions. Unlike Experience Points, Ability Points are credited towards any unmastered abilities a unit is trying to learn. The amount of Ability Points vary from mission to mission, and can be double with the use of an Insignia, or quadrupled with two. Common Missions' AP Awards *All Clan Engagements - '''50 AP' *All Turf Liberations (Battle while under attack) - 80 AP *All Turf Liberations (Dispatch after losing turf) - 50 AP (more for Jagds) *#205 Materite - 30 AP *#207 Metal Hunt - 30 AP ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ability Points are gained from successfully completing quests. Unlike Experience Points, Ability Points are credited towards any (if any) unmastered abilities a unit is trying to learn. Common Quests' AP Awards *All Normal Quests (Non-Battle) - '''10 AP' *All Normal Quests (Battle) - 30 AP *All Storyline Quests - 80AP The amount of AP received per quest can be boosted by the Clan Privilege AP↑1/2/3, which boosts AP gained from a quest by 20/40/60 respectively. However, if the law is broken during the battle, the increase will be annulled. The AP from non-battle quests cannot be boosted as clan privileges are not granted. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Ability Points are used to master abilities and are gained by winning a battle. Mastering abilities will lower their CP cost allowing the character to equip more abilities. The amount of Ability Points acquired after battle can be manipulated by AP Chances, which when triggered will add an additional 2 Ability Points to the total AP you gain, as well as calendar bonuses. Certain equipment such as the Diamond Equipment can increase bonuses even further. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The AP system in ''012 is virtually the same as Dissidia. The only difference is the AP Chance, which varies from battle to battle. The character can gain from one to three AP from the AP chance; the more AP that must be gained, the higher HP damage must be dealt. In both games, to meet the AP chance the player must not take any single hit (BRV/HP) from the opponent before executing the HP damage. ''Bravely Default JP (Job Points) are earned from enemies and are needed to level up the characters' job level, similar to ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions'' AP is used to level up a character's Job. It can be obtained by killing enemies in the game. The scale of AP needed to level up is different for each job, but is the same for all characters respectively. Each level up will sometimes acquire the character an ability that can be equipped with any other job once it is learned. de:AP Category:Stats Category:Character Development